Life is Love
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: Akankah Cinta harus hadir dalam hidup yang penuh derita?/"Percayalah, kalau kau membunuhnya, kau akan menyesal." -Chap 2/NaruHina's fic
1. Kota London

Tidak banyak manusia yang rela menyempatkan waktunya untuk sekedar berpikir, telah berapa lama bumi ini hidup? Semua sibuk mengurus apa saja yang ingin mereka urus. Sangat sadar, bahwa hidup di bumi tidaklah gratis dan lepas dari pengorbanan. Menjadikan hidup, sebagai pengabdian bagi hidup. Hingga tidak jarang, cara apapun akan dilakukan demi tercapainya sebuah tujuan.

Namun, sangat jarang yang menyadari, kalau hidup di dunia yang tidak gratis ini, harus dibayar dengan harga mahal. Bahkan, berjuta mata uang tidak dapat menggantikannya. Betapa banyak seorang kaya raya yang selalu merasa miskin, seorang pejabat yang selalu haus kedudukan, seorang rakyat yang sombong, dan berbagai macam hal egois pada manusia.

Penipuan, penjarahan, korupsi, penyuapan, pencurian, dan berbagai tindak kriminal lain yang masih bersembunyi di dalam otak-otak jahat dari manusia. Pikiran-pikiran tidak terduga yang keluar begitu saja dari otak seseorang. Dan bagi yang tidak menginginkannya, ia akan binasa. Karena, inilah hidup. Hidup yang terbagi antara baik dan buruk.

Sama halnya hidup, manusia pun terbagi menjadi dua, baik dan buruk. Namun, masing-masing pihak, akan pernah merasakan keduanya. Kedua sisi dari kehidupan. Karena manusia itu hidup. Hidup di bumi yang semakin tua.

* * *

**.**

**-NaruHina-**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishomoto**

**Story : Me**

**Warning : OOC, AU, pseudonym OC, and other**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

Sebuah limousin hitam metalik, tampak melaju membelah jalanan kota London. Dua mobil yang sama berjalan beriringan di depan dan belakangnya. Menuju pada rumah bagai istana yang berdiri kokoh di tengah pekarangan luas nan indah yang berada di puncak bukit.

Seorang _bodyguard_ berambut cokelat gelap panjang ikat satu, turun dengan gaya formal dan segera membukakan pintu tengah tempat sang majikan duduk, setelahnya, ia menunduk hormat dan sopan pada seseorang yang telah menjadi tempatnya menyerahkan kesetiaan.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan Muda..."

"Hn."

Sang majikan pun menurunkan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu sport hitam putih dari dalam mobil. Rambut pirangnya sedikit bergoyang lembut karena terpaan angin. Tiga garis tipis bekas luka, tampak menghiasi masing-masing dari kedua pipinya.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki, matanya yang tertutup sebuah kaca mata hitam tampak bergerak liar pada pemandangan sekitar. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang ia berikan, kecuali tatapan rindu bercampur kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia lalu menghela napas sembari memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan melangkah pada pintu besar di seberang jembatan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman, apa benar, ini rumah _Tou-san_?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda... Minato-_sama_ yang memang asli London bahkan telah membangunnya sebelum Beliau menikahi Nyonya."

Pemuda itu menghela napas sejenak. Memahami perkataan dari sang _bodyguard_ yang ia panggil paman. "Heh, menyedihkan sekali. Semua hidangan pesta hanya dimakan oleh satu orang." Ia lalu melepaskan kaca mata yang ia pakai dan menggantungnya di saku jaket. Kedua iris sapphire tampak jelas bersinar dan redup dalam waktu bersamaan.

Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze. Rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah, juga dengan garis wajah yang memang mirip orang Eropa kebanyakan. Anak dari Minato Namikaze, seorang pengusaha Inggris ternama yang melambung dan sangat dikenal namanya sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu.

"Tuan Muda... kalau memang satu orang itu tidak sanggup memakan semuanya, maka dia dapat mengundang orang lain untuk datang dan makan bersama."

Kalimat dari sang _bodyguard_ membuat lamunan singkatnya terhapus. Sebuah senyum tipis, mau tidak mau mengalir apa adanya dari bibir sang pemuda. Dadanya sedikit naik dan turun demi memompa setumpuk oksigen yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi sulit diatur. Bagunan lama yang kini ia singgahi, bukannya tidak ada yang memiliki. Hanya saja, ayahnya, sang pemilik utama, telah lama meninggalkan dunia.

"Mungkin. Aku akan mengundang seorang ratu dan anak-anak kemari."

"Hmm, semoga undangan Anda dipenuhi, Tuan Muda..."

"Tentu saja, Paman. Aku sangat yakin itu!" ujar Naruto optimis.

Sang _bodyguard_ setengah baya itu terlihat merenung sekilas. Sebuah senyum simpati ia bagi dengan penuh ketulusan. Pamuda yang telah ia dampingi selama lima belas tahun, kini telah tumbuh dewasa dan bersahaja. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya telah menganggap, sang majikan bagaikan anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Anda sangat mirip dengan Minato-_sama_..."

.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, Anda ingin makan di mana, Tuan Muda?"

"Makan di sini saja sudah cukup. Lagipula, jangan memanggilku seperti itu kalau sedang tidak ramai begini. Aku jadi tidak selera makan."

Pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu, langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sebuah ranjang yang masih terlihat bagus karena penjagaan yang dilakukan para pelayan di villa. "Ahhh, kenapa tempat ini sangat indah?"

"Tuan Mu-"

"-Sudahlah, aku tidak mau makan!"

Sang bodyguard mengusap kedua telapak tangannya sembari menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, mari makan, Naruto-_kun_..."

"Hn, oke! Hehe..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis belia berdiri di depan cermin berbentuk lingkaran sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dalam tatapan datar. Wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun saat berbagai macam dress pesta ia sampirkan ke tubuh. Dari yang tertutup hingga yang terbuka. Semua dress tidak terlihat berbeda di mata putihnya yang selalu menatap dalam kekosongan.

"_Whether you're done, lady?_"

Seorang pelayan berbaju formal tampak menunduk hormat di depan sang gadis. Namun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali olehnya. Butik besar ini tidak ubah bagai neraka baginya.

"_It's._" Dengan wajah dan suara datar, gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah gaun pesta selutut berwarna hitam dengan renda yang mengikat bagian pinggang, serta kerah memanjang yang menutupi bagian leher. Matanya tidak lepas dari seorang wanita setengah baya yang juga sama-sama memilih baju tidak jauh darinya.

Setelah membayar gaun, gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut panjang lurus berwarna biru gelap itu keluar dari butik. Pandangan kosong yang tajam, mengarah ke segala arah dengan tenang. Sangat tidak terlihat kalau ia tengah memantau keadaan sekitar.

"_Yes, she's,_" bisiknya pada sebuah alat telekomunikasi yang menggantung di telinganya. Matanya menatap datar pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir rapi di sekitar butik.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, sebuah teriakan terdengar melengking keras dari mobil yang sedari tadi telah menjadi target. Baginya, memasuki butik dan membeli sebuah gaun hanyalah sebuah motif. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, bergerombol manusia terlihat berdatangan memenuhi lokasi dengan wajah panik.

Kaki jenjang sang gadis berkaos biru dengan rok merah kembang itu melangkah tenang namun lebar. Tangan kirinya bergerak pelan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan sebuah topi rajut. Melangkah panik mendekati lokasi kejadian.

Semua orang yang hadir, terlalu sibuk pada kejadian langka di depan mereka, membuat mereka tidak menyadari satu pergerakan kecil yang tengah dilakukan oleh seorang gadis muda di tengah mereka. Ia telah berhasil memungut sebuah amplop cokelat dengan santai sambil memeriksa nadi korban dengan serius.

Semua perhatian kerumunan manusia langsung terperangah sadar saat mendengar suara datar dari gadis tersebut.

"_She's death._"

.

.

.

.

"Paman, bagaimana kalau kita berhenti terlebih dahulu? Sepertinya bumi ini memang sempit dari kekacauan."

"Baik, Tuan Muda..."

Limousin hitam itu berhenti tapat di depan kerumunan. Naruto turun dari mobil dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan dengan tergesa. Mengabaikan larangan keras dari _bodyguard_ di belakangnya.

"Tuan Muda!'

.

"_What's happened?_" tanya Naruto saat telah sampai pada kerumunan paling ujung. Iris birunya langsung melebar melihat sebuah pemandangan miris di depan. Seorang wanita paruh baya tergeletak tidak bernyawa di kursi kemudi dengan bekas tembakan di dada sebelah kiri.

"_She was killed,_" ujar gadis bertopi di sebelahnya datar.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dalam beberapa detik, namun tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa bagi keduanya. Sangat datar dan tidak bermakna. Hingga kedunya berpisah sama-sama menjauhi kerumunan.

"Aneh..."

.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi pada sang bodyguard. "Pembunuhan," ujarnya singkat. Kerutan di dahinya belum hilang sembari matanya melirik liar pada sekitar. Mencari keberadaan gadis yang semenit lalu ada di sampingnya.

"Ini sangat aneh."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan, Iruka!"

"Oh? ya, baiklah, Naruto-_sama_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa lemari buku tampak memenuhi ruangan nan luas itu. Sisi dinding kaca bagian sebelah timur terlihat terang dan berwarna. Sebuah meja melingkar tampak berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan. Dua tumpuk buku tebal tergeletak di sisi kiri dari meja, begitu pula dengan sebuah layar monitor yang terletak di tengah meja. Seorang lelaki paruh baya, tampak berdiri diam di depan dinding kaca. Menatap seisi pemandangan di bawah dengan tatapan yang penuh harap.

"_Good evening, Master..._"

Seorang gadis dengan topi rajut berdiri membungkuk di depan pintu. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat.

"_Please,_ Hyene."

Dengan wajah sumringah, sang majikan duduk tenang di kursinya. Matanya yang sudah berkerut, menatap penuh keyakinan pada sebuah amplop yang dipegang sang gadis bernama Hyene di depannya.

"_Mission succes, Master..._" ujar Hyene datar. Gadis itu lalu menunduk dan menyodorkan amplop yang ia pegang ke atas meja.

"_Good job. Tomorrow is a holiday for you._"

"_Thank you, Master... excuse me_..."

"Hn."

Dengan perlahan, Hyene memundurkan dirinya ke arah pintu dan keluar setelah menunduk sekilas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman, apa gunanya aku datang ke acara itu? Bukannya lebih baik kalau kita melanjutkan penyelidikan ini? Kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai!"

Naruto melemparkan stelan baju pesta di tangannya ke atas ranjang. Baju itu baru saja diantar oleh salah satu pelayan untuk acara yang akan ia hadiri esok hari. Dengusan tidak suka berkali-kali keluar dari hidungnya. "Aku tidak akan datang!"

"Tuan Muda... Profesor Orochimaru adalah teman dekat ayah Anda. Semua lukisan yang akan di pajang nanti adalah karyanya sendiri. Mungkin Anda pernah mendengar istilah, 'Musuh dalam selimut'."

Mata bening, beriris biru sapphire itu melebar sedetik. "A-aa." Mulut Naruto hanya dapat membuka dan menutup mendengar penjelasan sang bodyguard.

"Saya hanya menyampaikan pendapat, Tuan Muda..."

"Hmm, kata-kata paman memang benar. Kalau seandainya rumus matematika telah dipahami, soal tersulit pun akan selesai dalam waktu sekejap. Tidak ada yang mustahil."

Sang _bodyguard_ pun menunduk sekilas. "Anda harus berhati-hati dalam menjaga identitas. Saya tidak akan berada di samping Anda besok."

"Hah, kenapa paman tidak bersamaku?"

"Karena Profesor sangat mengenali wajah ini."

Helaan napas pasrah terdengar jelas dari sang Tuan Muda. "Baiklah..."

"Istirahatlah, Naruto... besok, penyelidikan akan kita mulai."

"Hn."

_Bodyguar_d setengah baya itu lalu mengundurkan dirinya dan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan pemuda yang sejak kecil telah menjadi majikan baginya seorang diri.

Kaki Naruto melangkah pelan mendekati jendela kamar. Kepalanya mendongak menatap pada bulan terang dengan ribuan bintang yang terlihat jelas di langit kota London.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia merasa telah menginjakkan kaki di London dalam kesepian. Dulu, sewaktu kecil, ia pernah tinggal di London bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sungguh, sebuah kota yang dulunya penuh kenangan manis. Namun, dalam dunianya yang sekarang, Kota London tidak ada apa-apanya. Karena hidupnya sudah tidak sempurna, semenjak kedua orangtua tiada.

Mau menangis pun, tidak ada gunanya. Air mata telah kering sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kedatangannya ke Kota ini pun bukanlah tanpa alasan.

Kematian ayah dan ibu yang tidak normal. Kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga. Tinggal hidup seorang diri dengan beberapa _bodyguard_ yang menemani. Semuanya cukup menjadi alasan serius baginya untuk mendatangi Kota ini. Tempat berlangsungnya kehidupan awal bagi kedua orangtuanya.

Iris sapphire itu menatap hampa pada pamandangan indah di atasnya. Terkadang, memori kehidupannya dengan kedua orangtua, akan terpeta jelas saat keberadaannya yang sedang menyendiri. Senyum miris ia tujukan pada langit malam.

Namun, tidak lama setelahnya, lamunan memori tentang kenangan dengan kedua orangtuanya lenyap secara tiba-tiba saat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian siang tadi di sebuah mall. Kejadian yang sangat mirip dengan pembunuhan. Juga, seorang gadis aneh yang berbicara dengannya dengan pandangan tidak lazim. Tajam dan hampa, seperti tatapannya. Namun, kabut kegelapan tak berujung, terlihat jelas menaungi sang gadis.

"Siapa dia?"

.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Hyene yang tengah berada di kamarnya, juga menatap hampa pada langit malam. Jikalau pandangan Naruto adalah setajam pisau, maka pandangan Hyene adalah setajam samurai. Dan jika pandangan Naruto sehampa ruang kosong, maka pandangan Hyene adalah sehampa ruang angkasa. Lebih tajam dan lebih hampa.

Gadis itu, dia bahkan tidak tahu, siapa dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To**  
**Be continued...**

* * *

.

Author: Haduh, kenapa bahasa Inggris saya sangat jelek begini? Hiks...

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: Tenang saja! Kalau kita berusaha terus, pasti akan berhasil! Karena kita sama!

Sai: Sama-sama bodoh, ya...

Author dan Naruto: SAI!

Sakura dan Kakashi: Hay hay...

* * *

Terjemah singkat:

_Whether you're done, lady?_ : Apakah Anda sudah selesai, Nona?

_Good job. Tomorrow is a holiday for you : _Kerja bagus. Besok adalah hari libur bagimu


	2. Hyene dan Hinata

"Ada satu hal yang perlu semuanya ketahui, di acara nanti, jangan pernah menemuiku atau berkelakuan seakan mengenalku," ujar Naruto sambil menatap para _bodyguard_ yang berada di depannya, tajam. Ia menambahkan keseriuan di wajahnya saat mengatakan, "Sekalipun aku terluka."

Para _bodyguard_ yang tengah berbaris di depannya langsung syok dan kaget seketika. Hingga salah seorang dari mereka langsung mengangkat tangan, keberatan, "Maksud Anda-"

"-Ya, begitulah maksudku. Apa kalian mengerti?" potong Naruto cepat. Tidak membiarkan sedikitpun kata-kata protes meluncur dari bawahannya.

"T-tapi, Tuan Muda-"

"-Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Apa semuanya paham?"

"Baik, Tuan Muda..."

"Terima kasih semuanya, silakan bubar!"

Setelah para _bodyguard_ keluar dari ruangan, Iruka berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memijat kening. "Apa rencanamu setelah mendapatkan bukti ini, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil menatap kosong pada langit-langit ruangan.

"Aku..."

* * *

**.**

**-NaruHina-**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Me**

**Warning : OOC, AU, pseudonym OC, and other**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

Rembulan bersinar terang malam ini. Beribu bintang pun terlihat ramai mengisi sang malam. Membuat langit malam kota London terlihat sangat indah dan akan sangat indah lagi apabila dinikmati dengan hati yang tenang.

Namun, kalimat menikmati dengan hati yang tenang, terlalu jauh dari gadis ini. Sedari tadi, ia sibuk menyetrika gaun yang ia beli kemarin. Gaun itu lumayan kusut, dan ia lupa menggosoknya saat liburan. Selain itu, pikirannya sibuk terisi dengan berbagai macam rencana pada misi yang akan ia jalani malam ini juga.

Seorang pelayan wanita berambut pirang _ponytail_ berdiri tidak jauh dari sang gadis. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghela napas melihat kelakuan dari _bodyguard_ wanita di depannya. Tangannya memang sibuk menggerakkan setrikaan, tapi matanya benar-benar terlihat penuh dengan ambisi, sangat terlihat kalau gadis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang itu tidak tertarik dengan gaun yang sedang ia setrika.

"_How can i help you, Hyene_?" tanya sang pelayan sambil berjalan mendekat.

Iris _amethys_ milik Hyene hanya mengerling sekilas pada sang pelayan. Namun, ekspresi yang ia tujukan sangat tidak berarti sama sekali. Gadis berwajah manis itu bahkan tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun dari ekpresinya. Sangat datar dan dingin. "_Thanks_, Ino," ujarnya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Pelayan yang dipanggil Ino itu lalu menghela napas dengan pasrah. Ia mundur dari hadapan sang _bodyguard_ dengan wajah sangat kaku. "_I-i'm s-sorry_..."

'Buk!'

Karena saking takutnya, Ino mundur tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek dan berkulit sangat pucat. Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "_Hello_..." sapanya ramah.

"A-ahh, _good night_..." sapa balik dari gadis pelayan itu gugup. Benar-benar canggung dan bingung dengan keadaannya.

"W_elcome, Sai! When you came, brother_?" Dengan girang, Hyene yang sedari tadi sibuk menyetrika gaun itu langsung memeluk sosok pemuda yang baru saja datang. Matanya berbinar dan terlihat penuh kerinduan. Membuat sang pelayan wanita yang sedari tadi bersamanya terbengong di tempat. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang memang baru bekerja di tempat tersebut seminggu yang lalu.

"Oh, _my pretty girl_... _how are you_?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Apalagi ini? Topeng?" sinis Naruto pada benda aneh di tangannya. "Kenapa harus memakai topeng?" sengitnya. Ia sudah merasa sangat bosan mendengar kata pameran, karena tentunya pameran akan sangat ramai, sementara ia sangat benci keramaian. Ya, ia sangat benci dengan keramaian, semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"Tuan Muda... hari ini adalah tanggal April mop. Prof. Orochimaru memang memasukkan daftar ini ke dalam acara pamerannya. Jadi, Anda harus memakainya," ujar seorang pelayan sambil menunduk kaku.

Naruto lalu mengangsurkan dirinya ke depan cermin, ia lalu mengikat topeng tersebut ke kepalanya. "Hmm, tidak buruk," ujarnya sambil nyengir -terpaksa.

"Saya rasa, Anda suka, Tuan Muda..." Pelayan yang sedari tadi menemani Naruto berpakaian itu mengarahkan tangannya pada kancing jas Naruto dan merapikannya. "Anda juga sangat tampan," ujar wanita pelayan itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja, aku memang tampan!" balas Naruto narsis. Ia lalu menatap pelayan di depannya serius. "Apa namamu Ayame? Rasanya sangat familiar."

"Ya, Tuan Muda... terima kasih sudah mengingat namaku."

"Ho, tentu aku ingat! Kau sangat pandai dalam membuat ramen, juga sering membuatkannya untukku!"

"Benar, Tuan Muda..."

"Ehehe, maukah kau membuatkanku ramen, besok?"

"Tentu, Tuan Mu-"

"-Ahh, panggil saja aku Naruto!"

Ayame sempat terdiam sebentar. Dulu, dulu sekali, sang Tuan Muda juga pernah mengatakan hal semisal padanya. Ia lalu tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto. Orang yang dulu menjadi Tuannya, tidaklah berbeda jauh dengan yang sekarang. Sangat rendah hati. "Na-Naruto..." ujar Ayame akhirnya, gugup.

Ayame adalah pelayan khusus yang sengaja didatangkan oleh ayah Naruto dulu sebagai tukang masak masakan Jepang. Ia yang saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun, didatangkan dari Jepang bersama ayahnya. Dan semenjak kematian Minato, ayahnya pulang kembali ke Jepang, sementara ia tetap tinggal di Inggris.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya, Naruto keluar bersama beberapa _bodyguard_ menuju mobil mereka masing-masing. Naruto sengaja menyuruh para _bodyguard_ untuk mengatur sendiri tentang mobil, sementara ia mengendarai mobil sendiri.

"Oh, iya paman, apa Prof. Orochimaru orang Inggris?" tanya pemuda bermarga Jepang Namikaze itu sebelum menstarter mobil sportnya.

"Bukan, Beliau berasal dari Jepang asli. Datang kemari hanya untuk menggelar pameran dan bisnis," jelas Iruka.

"Baiklah paman, aku berangkat dulu,_ jaa_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lukisan-lukisan besar tampak menggantung di dinding ruangan yang sangat luas tersebut. Hingga beberapa di antaranya telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang melihat. Termasuk padanya Naruto yang kini tengah melihat sebuah lukisan besar dengan gambar sebuah pohon sakura berbunga putih. Beberapa kali, tangannya menggapai pada topeng yang ia pakai agar terpasang dengan rapi.

"Hey, lukisan ini sangat bagus, seperti nyata. Apa ini benar-benar buatan Prof. Orochimaru? Wow, dia sangat hebat!" gumam pemuda itu seorang diri. Ia sedikit kurang percaya kalau lukisan di depannya adalah buatan asli dari sang Profesor.

Tanpa sengaja, saat sedang melihat-lihat, Naruto mendengar sedikit perbincangan di dekatnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya."

Hingga seorang lelaki dengan pakaian hitam tampak berlalu, meninggalkan sosok seorang gadis berpakaian hitam yang juga tengah memakai topeng. 'Rasanya, aku pernah melihat bibirnya. ...-Aahh, kenapa aku malah berpikir mengenai bibir wanita! Lebih baik aku berpikir tentang ramen, ya, ramen! Ramen itu sangat lezat dan nikmat!' batin Naruto yang akhirnya bosan sendiri.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan pelan sembari melihat-lihat lukisan yang tersedia. "Woah, pelukis ini sangat hebat! Apa dia bisa melukis aku yang hanya memakai boxer?" ujarnya seorang diri. Yah, setidaknya, pemuda itu berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri di tengah keramaian yang terasa sepi baginya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Bahkan kalaupun kau telanjang," sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Naruto mendelik sekilas mendengar kata telanjang. 'Orang ini benar-benar sinting!'

"Oh, apa Anda sangat ingin dilukis seperti itu?" lanjut seseorang yang tadi berbicara. Matanya menyipit akibat senyuman yang ia berikan.

"O-oh, tentu saja tidak," ujar Naruto tidak minat. Bahkan untuk melihat senyum yang tengah diberikan sang pemuda di depannya pun ia tidak berminat sama sekali. 'Apa dia tidak bisa membedakan antara serius dan bercanda?'

"Oh, kau pastinya sangat takut tubuhmu bagian dalam ketahuan massa, betul? Hmm, perkenalkan, namaku Sai."

'Heh, dia benar-benar gila!' batin Naruto dan segera berlalu sebelum amarahnya benar-benar bangkit. 'Siapa yang peduli dengan namanya? Cih!' Walau batinnya berkata dengan cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat berdekatan dengan pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Serasa ada sebuah magnet yang kasat mata.

"Hah, dia pergi..." sahut pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sai itu kembali, masih sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang benar-benar terlihat sangat palsu.

Naruto melewati Sai begitu saja tanpa memandang sedikitpun. Tapi, baru saja ia beberapa langkah melewati lelaki itu, Naruto baru sadar satu hal. 'Di-dia, orang Jepang!' batinnya dengan mata melebar.

Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bertanya pada Sai, namun pemuda itu sudah lenyap entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan lesu, Naruto duduk di cafe yang berada di pemeran tersebut dengan wajah super bosan. Beberapa _bodyguard_-nya terlihat berada tidak jauh darinya. Hampir semua dari mereka menghela napas melihat keadaan Tuan mereka. Namun, tidak satupun ada yang berani mendekat.

"Apa Anda sangat bosan, Tuan?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba sambil duduk di depan Naruto. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut merah yang berpakaian lumayan terbuka. Ia juga sengaja membuka topengnya di depan Naruto.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Naruto hanya diam di tempatnya. Matanya sedikit terpaku pada sosok di depannya. "Aku mencari lukisan..." Pemuda itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya agar gadis itu penasaran.

Dan benar saja, gadis itu lalu menyipitkan matanya, "Lukisan... apa?"

"Kamu, hehehe..." cengir Naruto tanpa dosa. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Sangat aneh, memang, ia bukan seseorang yang terbiasa menggombal seorang wanita.

Sekali lagi Naruto lupa kalau ia sudah terlanjur berbahasa Jepang. Dengan ceapt, ia langsung menatap penuh selidik pada gadis di depannya.

"Aku orang Jepang," jelas gadis itu tanpa melalui pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Oh, aku tidak sadar, ternyata kita sama!" seru Naruto cepat. Cengiran lebar kembali ia tunjukkan pada sang gadis. Tapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya benar-benar gelisah, kini. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia keceplosan berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang. "Apa urusanmu kemari?" tanya Naruto berusaha terlihat santai.

"Hmm, bisnis."

"Wow, seorang gadis berbisnis sampai keluar negeri? Kau sangat hebat!" puji Naruto fantastic. Ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Lalu, kau?" tanya gadis di depannya penuh selidik.

"Oh, tentu saja aku juga berbisnis. Kau pikir, seorang lelaki harus kalah dari seorang gadis? No no no, itu tidak mungkin!" ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan serius.

Gadis itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto sedikit jengah. Entah kenapa, gadis ini terasa tidak cocok baginya. Jika wajah mereka berdekatan, hati Naruto langsung berdesir menahan kerinduan. Kerinduan yang mendalam pada sang ibu. Bukan salah gadis itu yang memang sangat mirip dengan ibu Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu kemari? Apa kau ada bisnis dengan Orochimaru-_sama_?" tanya gadis itu sambil memainkan dasi Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Naruto melepaskan tangan sang gadis dari dasinya. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk gadis di depannya ini, jika saja ia tidak segera menghindar. "Tidak, aku tidak punya urusan dengannya. Aku hanya sedang mencari lukisan," jawabnya tiba-tiba kaku.

Gadis itu lalu memungut kacamatanya yang jatuh akibat tolakan dari Naruto. "Oh, kau tidak bisa lembut dengan seorang gadis, ya?" sinisnya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kau mirip seseorang," ujar Naruto sambil menerawang dan berusaha memasang wajah sedih.

"Baiklah, kau hanya tidak ingin menjadikanku sebagai pelarian, begitu?" tebak gadis itu asal, seakan tidak tertarik dengan topik terbaru mereka. Mata beriris merahnya kembali memandang tajam pada Naruto. "Jadi, lukisan apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya datar. 'Gadis ini... mata-mata,' batinnya lumayan kaget. "Lukisan patung kodok yang terletak di daerah myobokuzan. Apa kau pernah ke sana?"

"Oh, tempat pelatihan tenaga dalam di Jepang!" seru gadis itu seakan terpengaruh dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin melihat lukisannya. Kupikir di sini ada, ternyata tidak. Hahh, mungkin aku harus mencarinya lain kali di tempat lain."

Gadis berambut merah itu akan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya saat tiba-tiba seorang pemuda lain berambut putih kebiruan datang ke arah mereka dan mengajak sang gadis untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Hey, kau yang aku tidak ketahui namanya! Aku permisi dulu. Senang berbicara denganmu. Semoga kau mendapatkan lukisan itu," seru sang gadis sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

Naruto hanya menatap punggung gadis itu dengan bibir sedikit tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya ia sangat pandai dalam bersandiwara. Namun, jauh dalam pikirannya, ia masih sangat syok membayangkan kalau gadis itu adalah seorang mata-mata.

'Heh, dunia memang aneh! Baiklah, sekarang jangan salah lagi, oke, Naruto!'

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah teratur, seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng berbulu ayam warna-warni itu berjalan di lorong gedung tingkat atas. Ia lalu menginjakkan kakinya pada jenjang kecil yang membawanya ke atas atap. Angin sepoi malam hari langsung menyapanya dengan menyibakkan rambut hitam kebiruan milik sang gadis. Mata beriris _amethys_-nya lalu mengerling daerah sekitar dan langsung terpaku pada siluet seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang tengah duduk di tepi pagar pembatas.

"_Welcome, girl_..."

Hyene berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Matanya sedikit melebar menatap seseorang tanpa topeng di depannya. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur deras di wajahnya. Bibir gadis yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu tampak memucat kali ini. Sungguh ia tidak meyangka, lawan yang akan dihadapinya kali ini adalah orang itu. Orang yang baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu berputar lama dalam _memory_-nya. "Hyuuga Neji..."

"_You know me? Oh, yeah! I was famous!_" ujar pemuda berambut panjang bernama Hyuuga Neji itu berusaha bersikap narsis, walau tetap saja gagal dengan bahasanya yang tidak berseni. Ia menatap rendah pada Hyene dan setelahnya tersenyum sinis. "_Where_?"

Hyene masih tidak berkutik, tangan kanan yang berada dalam saku bajunya bergetar sambil memegang sebuah _shotgun AT73_ warna hitam. Sejak tadi, tangannya sudah berancang-ancang akan menembakkan langsung benda tersebut pada seseorang yang akan ditemuinya dalam rancangan pelarian yang ia lakukan. Namun, orang yang menahannya benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Orang ini membuat perasaannya kacau hanya karena sesuatu yang bahkan tidak disadarinya.

Kerinduan.

Dada gadis itu tiba-tiba sesak, hingga membuat pergerakannya benar-benar terhenti. Perkataan selanjutnya dari pemuda itu pun sudah tidak dapat lagi ia dengar. Semuanya terasa kabur dan tidak jelas. 'No! It's, impossible!' batinnya berkali-kali. Ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepala dengan tubuh gemetar.

Pemuda bernama Neji itu lalu bergerak mengambil sesuatu yang tengah dipegang oleh tangan kiri Hyene. Sebuah map yang entah apa isinya. Ia mengambilnya dengan tenang, tanpa mendapat perlawanan sama sekali.

Tubuh Hyene langsung beringsut jatuh saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu menembak perutnya dalam kediaman yang ia alami. "_I've heard, you're so great in every mission. But, not for now. You're weak, girl_." Setelahnya Neji berlalu pergi dari hadapan Hyene dengan wajah datar sambil mengulang-ngulang kalimatnya. "_You're weak_, ck!"

Naruto melihat kejadian di depannya dengan sangat serius. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya sedari tadi, karena model topeng yang ia pakai. Dengan menghela napas, pemuda itu pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang gadis yang tengah terluka. "_Are you alright_?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Namun, malang bagi Naruto, niat baiknya menanyakan keadaan gadis itu, malah di tepis kasar oleh sang gadis. Malah, tidak tanggung-tanggung, Hyene langsung menembakkan _shotgun_ miliknya pada Naruto tepat melewati bagian pipi dari topeng yang dipakainya.

Gadis itu langsung terperangah. Ia baru sadar sepenuhnya saat melihat pergerakan cepat dari Naruto demi menghindari peluru darinya. Matanya melebar tidak percaya. Dalam radius tigapuluh centi meter, lelaki di depannya bisa menghindari tembakan jitunya. Ia langsung bangkit dan mundur selangkah. Seluruh tubuhnya langsung waspada dan was-was. Namun, nyeri tak tertahan serasa sangat menyakitkan dari arah perutnya, mau tidak mau membuat bibirnya meringis.

'Tes'

Hyene menatap pada tangan kirinya tidak percaya. Ia melihat darahnya sendiri dengan wajah syok luar biasa. Seakan tidak sadar kalau tadi ia telah terkena tembakan dari pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai Hyuuga Neji. Semuanya benar-benar baru ia rasakan sekarang. Tidak ada air mata atau tangisan kesakitan. Ia hanya diam menatap hampa pada darah di tangan. Hingga kesadarannya pun perlahan mulai menghilang.

Samar-samar, hal terakhir yang dilihat Hyene adalah bayangan seorang lelaki bertopeng warna hitam yang berlari cepat ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyene membuka matanya dan menatap pada keadaan sekitar. Namun, sejauh matanya memandang, yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya, bahkan tangannya sendiri tidak dapat ia lihat. Gadis itu lalu menghela napas pelan dan mulai menutup matanya dengan serius, berharap saat membukanya, ia akan menemukan secercah cahaya.

'Siiing'

Hyene menatap pemandangan di depannya takjub. Walau di wajahnya tetap terpasang ekspresi kaku dan datar yang kerap menjadi kesehariannya. Namun, sebenarnya, gadis ini sedang sangat senang. Ia sangat senang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Berdiri di atas tempat yang sangat tinggi di puncak gedung. Yang mana, dari tempat tersebut, pemandangan malam kota London dapat dilihat dengan sangat jelas. Jelas saja itu sangat menyenangkan bagi seorang Hyene yang biasanya selalu menjadikan puncak gedung sebagai ajang misinya.

"Sai, _thank you_..."

Sai hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ia lalu menghela napas pelan. "Kudengar, kau sangat sibuk, karena itu aku membawamu kemari," ujar Sai sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Hyene. "Apa kau senang?"

"_Yes, i'm very-very happy!_" seru Hyene mengungkapkan kesenangannya sambil tersenyum dan menutup mata. "Kenapa kau berbahasa Jepang? Apa kau rindu dengan Negara itu?" tanya Hyene yang sudah mengubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa Jepang.

Sai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Mungkin..." ujarnya misterius. "Oh, iya! Ada yang mau aku berikan padamu!" tambah Sai cepat. Ia lalu merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas foto ukuran kecil, lalu memberikannya pada Hyene.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hyene heran sambil membolak-balik kertas di tangannya tanpa melihat sama sekali.

"Foto," jawab Sai singkat. "Danzou-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan tentang kelemahan orang tersebut padamu. Namanya Hyuuga Neji."

Hyene langsung tersentak mendengar kata Hyuuga. Namun, sesuai dengan perjanjian dengan Sai dulu, ia tidak akan kaget saat mendengar nama tersebut, hingga membuat wajah gadis manis berotak misi bloody itu tetap datar, tidak berekspresi.

"Kelemahannya adalah mata sebelah kanan. Sedikit susah digunakan semenjak kecelakaan yang dialaminya sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Sai lalu menepuk pundak Hyene sambil menatap tajam mata beriris amethys itu. Selanjutnya, ia berbisik singkat di telinga Hyene yang terdengar seperti desisan. "Percayalah, kalau kau membunuhnya, kau akan menyesal."

Hyene terdiam di tempatnya, kurang paham. Gadis itu lalu membalikkan foto yang berada di tangannya dan membaca tulisan yang tertulis di sana.

**Neji Hyuuga, kakak Hinata Hyuuga**

Sai mengangguk sekilas pada Hyene. "_Good luck, Hinata!_" serunya sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Hyene yang mematung terdiam di tempatnya.

"_Nii-san_...?" gumam Hyene lemah. Tangannya lalu tergerak menatap tajam pada foto di tangannya. "_Nii-san_..." ujarnya berkali-kali dengan mata mulai berkaca.

Dengan cepat, Hyene atau dengan nama aslinya Hinata Hyuuga mengalihkan tatapan mata berkacanya pada langit malam. Ia tidak boleh menangis.

Tidak, untuk sisa hidupnya.

Perlahan, beberapa pecahan dari foto yang sudah tersobek halus itu beterbangan di udara, terbawa oleh angin malam, seiring dengan Hinata yang berjalan sambil mengenakan topeng bulu ayamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nii-san..._

.

.

.

.

.

**To be**  
**Continued...**

* * *

.

Terjemah singkat:

_How can i help you_ : Ada yang bisa saya bantu

_When you came_ : Kapan kau datang

_You know me? Oh, yeah! I was famous_ : Kau mengenalku? Oh, ya! Aku memang terkenal

_I've heard, you're so great in every mission. But, not for now. You're weak, girl_ : Kudengar, kau sangat hebat dalam setiap misi. Tapi, tampaknya itu tidak berlaku sekarang. Kau sangat lemah, gadis

.

* * *

Yes, saya berhasil membuat lanjutan fic ini. Yah, walaupun dengan terseok-seok. Bagi yang menebak Hyene itu adalah Hinata, selamat, deh! Bener banget! Dan ya, seperti kata **mitsu-tsuki**, Hinata atau Hyene adalah seseorang yang menerima perintah membunuh.

Terimakasih banyak pada para Readers yang sudah mereview chap pertama kemarin:

**mitsu-tsuki**

**Hiromi Auzawa**

**Asuna Riisuka**

**Gyurin Kim**

**Akari Yuka**

**NaciTa LavenderSappire**

Oh, untuk **Akari Yuka**, maaf, saya bener-bener ngga tau kalau ada yang bener-bener suka dengan fic yang itu. Bahkan sampe hafal judulnya. Saya bener-bener minta maaf, ya... juga terimakasih, ternyata suka fic saya yang lama itu. Yang ini, kalau banyak yang minat, akan saya usahakan untuk lanjut, insyaAllah...

.

.

Bagi yang ngga paham dengan bahasa Inggrisnya, hubungi saja saya, hehe, #sang pembuat bahasa Inggris asalan, -_-

Emm, masalah senjata, ngga usah repot-repot mencarinya di Google, karena itu asli karangan saya yang asalan ini, -_-


End file.
